Professor Fitz
Professor Fitz is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Starlight City Loves: Wasabi Hates: Schedules Occupation: Scientist Professor Fitz is an eccentric scientist who runs Gigaloaf Labs. Within the walls of his laboratory, Fitz carries on a wide variety of research and development ranging from exotic food additives to mechanical contraptions. Fitz earned his first doctorate at the prestigious Truffleton University where he now gives highly enthusiastic lectures. Lately, Fitz has been studying the strange properties of warp coins. Appearance Professor Fitz is a male who wears a dark black-buttoned shirt underneath a white lab coat, green pants, a green bow tie, and green gloves with black buttons on the sides. He sports slightly cracked black glasses with green shades, and black shoes with white fronts and green laces. Professor Fitz has tall, spiky dark grey hair with a highlight of white hair. He has thick grey eyebrows and a grey goatee. Orders Papa's Wingeria, HD *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Parmesan Shrimp *3 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Cheese *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Green Frosting *Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle on other holidays) *Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) **Candy Jack O' Lantern (Cherry on other holidays) **Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) **Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Kiwi *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas Papa's Pastaria *Regular Vermicelli (Spaghetti in other holidays) *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *Black Pepper *3 Shrimps *3 Mussels (No other toppings in other holidays) *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwi *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas Papa's Donuteria *Regular Pon de Ring with Hakuto Jelly (Regular Ring in other holiday) **Strawberry Icing **Cantaloupe Drizzle (Dreamsicle Drizzle in other holiday) *Chocolate Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Matcha Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John **Azuki Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Gruyere Cheese (Havarti Cheese in other holidays) *Shredded Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Parmesan Sauce (Ranch in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Kiwi Cake *Green Frosting *Licorice Drizzle (??? on other holidays) *Spooky Sprinkles (??? on other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Sugar Skull (??? on other holidays) **Candy Corn (??? on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Candy Corn (??? on other holidays) **Sugar Skull (??? on other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * 2/4 Cheesecake filling * 2/4 Kiwi filling * Polka-dot top crust * White Chocolate syrup (whole pie) * Whip Cream (outer ring) * Pistachios (outer ring) Unlockable Toppings With Him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Hyper Green. *In Cupcakeria/HD/To Go, he is unlocked with Sugar Skull. *In Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Kiwi. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Mussels. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Azuki Icing. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Gruyere Cheese. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi Filling. Ranks Required To Unlock Him *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 31 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 33 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 47 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 44 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In Papa Louie 2, Professor Fitz is a playable character, being the last customer unlocked in level 3. His special skiill is Gliding, and his weapon is Beaker Bombs. He Glides using a propeller strapped to his back. The Beaker Bombs splash and damage enemies in the splash radius. "Mad Scientists" is an achievement for defeating Radley Madish using Professor Fitz. SKILL: Gliding WEAPON: Beaker Bombs (Thrown) Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! In Papa Louie 3, Professor Fitz is a playable character who is rescued using the Skill Double Jump in Lake Chocodunk. His special skill is Gliding, and his weapon is Beaker Bombs, like him in Papa Louie 2. He Glides using a propeller strapped to his back. The Beaker Bombs that he throws explode on impact and shatter. SKILL: Gliding WEAPON: Beaker Bombs (Thrown) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *He appears in the "You Need Flash" picture if you need flash to play the games. *His glasses are broken if you look closely. *Some of his orders are very green. *He and Radley Madish are very similar. If you defeat Radley with Fitz in Papa Louie 2, you'll get the Mad Scientists badge. *Both he and Radley Madish use beaker bombs as weapons. * In Freezeria To Go!, he orders the biggest topping out of all characters with 3 Waffle Wedges, and 3 Bananas. (6 items) * Before green peppers are unlocked in Wingeria, he has the simplest, shortest order ever (just 3 BBQ/Atomic wings). Order Tickets Hyper Professer.png|Professor Fiz's Hot Doggeria order fitzhpo.png|Professor Fitz's Pastaria order during Halloween. Fitz Kiwi.png|Professor Fiz's Freezeria To Go! order Fitz Sky.png|Professor Fitz's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 10.58.17 AM.png|Professor Fitz's regular order in Donuteria. Professor Pizza.png|Professor Fitz's Pizzeria To Go! order Professor Fitz's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Professor Fitz's Cheeseria order during New Year Professor Fitz' Cheeseria Order.png|Professor Fitz's Cheeseria Order Fitz Bakeria.png|Professor Fitz's Bakeria regular order Gallery Professorfitz.png|Professor Fitz Profesor fitz (wingeria).jpg|Professor Fitz thumbs up! Professorfitzneedflash.jpg|When you don't have Flash, he appears in the "You need Flash!" dialog box. Madfitz.jpg|Professor Fitz is not happy! HappyFitz.png|Professor Fitz when he's a star customer! Professor Fitz Full Body.png|Professor Fitz waiting for his order. Angryfitz.jpg|Angry Fitz da.png|Professor Fitz in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! proffessssor.png|New customer! Perfect Fitz.png|Wingerific! Papas freezeria.jpg|Professor Fitz about to go to the Freezeria Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz.png|Perfect! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 2.png|Perfect again! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 4.png|And again! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 5.png|Professor Fitz is overjoyed! Perfect Pasta for Professor Fitz 6.png|Too much perfect pasta for Fitz! 0 Points Lets Fail.PNG|Mad Fitz 0 Points Lets Fail 2.PNG|Glitch bandicam 2014-08-15 22-42-54-608.jpg|Professor Fitz Gliding Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.06.17.png|Professor Fitz is not happy with his donuts... Professor Fitz pl3.png|Professor Fitz's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Fitzperfect.png|Professor Fitz enjoys some perfect simple wings! Cus.JPG|All characters from Papa Louie 3! fritzperfectalarm.png|PERFECT! Professorfitzwaffle.JPG|Taking Professor Fitz's order! Screenshot togo 01b.jpg fizs cupcakeria.jpg Angry Professor Fitz.jpg|Ha-ha, very funny!|link=File:Angry Professor Fitz.jpg Fitz and Iggy Papa Bakeria.png|Grampa Fitz and grandson Iggy Professor Fitz - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Professor Fitz Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Fitz.jpg|Fitz by aronora Fitz and Mindy.png|Fan art of Professor Fitz and Mindy Tempo.png|Made by Almei Fitz and iggy by aronora.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters